Ruggero Pasquarelli
Ruggero Pasquarelli (born September 10, 1993) is an Italian actor, television host, musician and singer. He participated in the fourth season of the Italian version of The X Factor in 2010. He's currently portraying Federico on the Disney Channel Original Series, Violetta. Life and Career Born in 1993 in Città Sant'Angelo, in the province of Pescara in the Abruzzo region. In 2004 he enrolled into an acting school. Later, he attended the Faculty of Social Sciences, Arts Escénicas specialty dedicated to Bertrand Spaventa located in the town of Città Sant'Angelo. Since 2009 he is part of the Angolan musical group 65013, which is the group with the masculine voices and with which some covers a few public concerts until 2010. He studied guitar, piano and singing moderno. In September 2010, he auditioned for the talent show The X Factor in Maionchi Mara, in the "Boys" category . In the programme he had been able to sing songs like "Your Vuo fa l' americano" of Renato Carosone, "You're the First, The Last, My Everything" by Barry White and other artists like Alex Britti, Maroon 5 and Elton John. He qualified reaching sixth place and was eliminated in the tenth episode. When he got eliminated he sang "A me me piace 'o Blues" by Pino Daniele in the compilation entitled "X Factor 4 Compilation". Later, he also participated in various events such as "Natale del Comune" in Montesilvano. He was the host of the second edition of Social King, which aired on Rai 2 and Rai Gulp and Cartoon Magic, this time hosted with Ambra Lo Faro. He also performed as the main role of Tom in the two seasons of the television series in tour, along with Martina Russomanno and Arianna Costantin. He then also released an album of the series where Ruggero sings several songs. He was chosen to shoot the second part of the telenovela Violetta and then moved to Buenos Aires in March 2013 to play the role of Federico. He has also been confirmed for the second season, always in the last forty episodes of the series. In 2013, the program leads Valeria Badalamenti 'Get the Party' issued in April 2013 on Disney Channel Italia. Filmography External Links * * * Trivia *He and Lodovica Comello talk to each other in Italian on the set of Violetta most of the time, so no one knows what they are talking about. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *Jorge Blanco is his best friend on the set of Violetta. *He describes Martina Stoessel as a very honest and lovely girl. *He once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from Violetta. *It took months for him to learn Spanish for the shooting of Violetta. *He participated in the European and End of World tour (Cierre Gira Mundial) of Violetta en Vivo *He wasn't credited in the opening titles of Violetta until season 3. *The name Ruggero means 'famous spear'. *His fans are called "Ruggeristas". *He, Jorge Blanco and Stephie Camarena are "Directioners". *He said in an interview that he's a bad dancer. *In order to promote the Violetta (soundtrack) in Italy he met with fans at Mondadori in Milan on October 27, 2012. *He went to Barcelona to shoot the first episode of Season 3. *He said in an interview that he loves his granfather, and they have the same name. *His fluent in three languages; English, Italian and Spanish. *He'll be part of the main cast for the third season. * He is currently dating Candelaria Molfese. * He had to leave the Violetta Live tour, because he's working on a solo project. * He will be starring in Disney's new series Soy Luna as Matteo. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Actors Category:Violetta Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast